life_is_strangefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Dana Ward (Prequel)
Dana Ward (nascida em 11 de julho de 1995) é uma aluna da Academia Blackwell em Life is Strange: Before the Storm. Ela originalmente apareceu no primeiro jogo, Life is Strange. Personalidade Dana é muito dedicada à seu papel na peça A Tempestade, a julgar pelo fato de ela ser vista treinando trava-línguas antes do começo da peça, e não percebe as tentativas de Chloe em falar com ela. Aparência Na cena onde aparece ensaiando para a peça da escola A Tempestade, ela está usando brincos triangulares dourados, um colar, um suéter e uma pulseira rosa, calças jeans rasgadas e tênis. No segundo episódio, antes da peça, Dana está usando uma tiara de flores, uma blusa florida de nylon branca e calças pretas rasgadas. Dana usa seus cabelos prendidos em um rabo de cavalo. Episódio Um - "Despertar" Dana é vista ensaiando para a peça A Tempestade junto com Hayden Jones. Ela diz ao Sr. Keaton que está tendo problemas em entender a fala: "Nesse caso, muito modestos são meus sentimentos; não ambiciono ver ninguém mais belo." Chloe tem a opção de dizer à ela que sua personagem, Miranda, é ingênua e inexperiente, ou realmente encontrou o amor de sua vida. Episódio Dois - "Admirável Mundo Novo" Dana interpreta Miranda na peça com perfeição. Ela se curva no palco ao lado de Nathan após a conclusão da peça. Episódio Três - "Inferno Vazio" Dana aparece mandando mensagens de texto num grupo do elenco da peça teatral "A Tempestade", perguntando sobre Rachel e Chloe para participarem da festa. No final, Dana aparece acompanhada com Hayden no campus, saindo da academia Blackwell, na cutscene. Relacionamentos *Hayden Jones ─ No laboratório de drama em Despertar, os dois estão ensaiando suas falas para a peça A Tempestade, com Dana interpretando Miranda e Hayden interpretando o amante dela, Ferdinando. O relacionamento deles parece ser um pouco amigável, mas é neutro na maior parte. *Rachel Amber ─ No Episódio 1, Dana elogia as roupas de Rachel na sala de drama, sugerindo uma relação de certa forma positiva da parte de Dana. *Logan Robertson ─ Uma carta assinada por Logan pode ser encontrada no vestiário da sala de drama. Evidentemente, Dana foi o interesse amoroso de Logan desde antes dos eventos do jogo original, Life is Strange. *Travis Keaton ─ Keaton é seu professor de teatro e elogia a performance de Dana como Miranda durante os ensaios e também sua paciência em contracenar com Hayden, que esquece suas falas com muita frequência. *Nathan Prescott ─ No Episódio 2, Dana parece sentir pena de Nathan se ele chorar no palco. Ao fim da peça, eles se curvam no palco juntos. *Victoria Chase ─ Dana e Victoria aparentam ter uma relação bem melhor do que no primeiro jogo, provavelmente por as duas terem interesse em entrar no Clube Vortex. Mas a boa relação não parece ser das duas partes porque Victoria não aparenta se importar muito com Dana, enquanto que se Victoria desmaiar após tomar um chá batizado, Dana irá correr até ela verificar se ela está bem. Curiosidades *Dana quer muito entrar para o Clube Vortex quando for sênior. en:Dana Ward (Prequel) ru:Дана Уорд (Приквел) Categoria:Personagens (Prequel) Categoria:Personagens Femininas Categoria:Personagens Femininas (Prequel) Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 1: Despertar Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 2: Admirável Mundo Novo Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 3: Inferno Vazio Categoria:Estudantes da Academia Blackwell Categoria:Estudantes da Academia Blackwell (Prequel) Categoria:Personagens Secundários Categoria:Personagens Secundários (Prequel) Categoria:Life is Strange: Before the Storm